The following background discussion includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Various electric lights are known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,132,936 to Patton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,319 to Schnuckle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,837,355 to Schnuckle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,455 to Schnuckle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,994 to Schnuckle et al., U.S. pat. publ. no. 2011/0127914 to Patton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,720 to Jaworski et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,471 to Reichow; U.S. pat. publ. no. 2005/0285538 to Jaworski et al. (publ. December 2005); U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,571 to Bistritzky et al.; U.S. pat. publ. no. 2008/0031784 to Bistritzky et al. (publ. February 2008); U.S. pat. publ. no. 2006/0125420 to Boone et al. (publ. June 2006); U.S. pat. publ. no. 2007/0127249 to Medley et al. (publ. June 2007); U.S. pat. publ. no. 2008/0150453 to Medley et al. (publ. June 2008); U.S. pat. publ. no. 2005/0169666 to Porchia, et al. (publ. August 2005); U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,668 to Porchia, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,627 to Michaels, et al.; U.S. pat. publ. no. 2006/0039835 to Nottingham et al. (publ. February 2006); U.S. pat. publ. no. 2008/0038156 to Jaramillo (publ. February 2008); U.S. pat. publ. no. 2001/0033488 to Chliwnyj ; U.S. pat. publ. no. 2008/0130266 to DeWitt et al. (publ. June 2008); U.S. pat. publ. no. 2012/0024837 to Thompson (publ. February 2012); U.S. pat. publ. no. 2011/0134628 to Pestl et al. (publ. June 2011); U.S. pat. publ. no. 2011/0027124 to Albee et al. (publ. February 2011); U.S. pat. publ. no. 2012/0020052 to McCavit et al. (publ. January 2012); U.S. pat. publ. no. 2012/0093491 to Browder et al. (publ. April 2012); and European publ. no. 1878449. However, while various mechanisms have been used to more closely simulate a flickering flame of in an electric candle, such mechanisms fail to appreciate that the magnets can be disposed outside of the housing.
Unless the context dictates the contrary, all ranges set forth herein should be interpreted as being inclusive of their endpoints, and open-ended ranges should be interpreted to include commercially practical values. Similarly, all lists of values should be considered as inclusive of intermediate values unless the context indicates the contrary.
Thus, there is still a need for improved electric candles and other light sources that imitate a flickering flame and have a reduced cost of manufacture.